ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bezelb
are alien insect kaiju that appear in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. They served the Alien Wraith scientist Dr. Psychi, who in turn resonated with their ruler Queen Bezelb.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4348/ Subtitle: History Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA The children to Queen Bezelb, they were represented as darkness to the War God's light and was meant to be defensive systems of the Tree of Life should intelligences becomes nuisance to the universe, until they defected and contemplate to destroy said tree. Now led by Psychi, their mission is to spread to the entire universe and infect any being in their sight, doing so to empower Queen Bezelb's Kugutsu. One single Bezelb was on Planet Rurin, who infect a pair of Rurin natives into fighting each others before the intervention of Gai and Juggler. After said Bezelb killed its victims, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb where he first had the difficulty of fighting said monster until he managed to defeat it in his second fight, marking it as his first kill. On Zain, a swarm of Bezelbs participated in fighting against the intruders, as well as Ultraman Orb and Dyna before they left with Psychi's ship. As the ship arrived on Kanon, the Bezelbs infected Vakishim and Verokron as part of their ranks to join them in the raid, provoking Amate to transform into the War God. Smaller platoon of Bezelbs are shown fighting against Kanon's defense army, with one successfully killed Micott and provoked Juggler's first transformation into a Majin, leading to the destruction of the Tree of Life. The troop retreated to Psychi's ship and arrived on Earth, where one of them kidnapped Shohei before Orb rescued him. Two other giant Bezelbs had also fought against the Earth Ultramen Gaia and Agul before an entire army gathered to protect the Tree of Life under Psychi's orders. After the Queen successfully infect and turned the War God into a Kugutsu bomb, the Bezelbs protected her by successfully incapacitating resistances of their campaign. They soon participated in the final battle, now lead by Psyqueen to fight the Ultra Warriors and destroy the Tree of Life. Following Queen Bezelb's death, the Bezelbs are nowhere to be seen afterwards, with the race presumed to be extinct. Trivia *Bezelb was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who returned to work for Tsuburaya as a freelancer. *Their name, Bezelb, is based on Beelzebub, a foreign god mentioned in the Old Testament, true to their subtitle as space demons. The name means "Lord of the Flies", which ties in to their insectoid design. **In old Christian demonology, the Beelzebub were notorious for numerous demonic possession cases, which is based on the effect of Kugutsu on their victims. *Being a hive-like monsters, their characteristics are based on bees and other colonial insects. *Their poison's name, Kugutsu is a Japanese word for . *The Bezelbs and their Queen are tributes to Chaos Header from Ultraman Cosmos, as shown: **They are the antagonists of their respective shows. **Both had the ability to enslave their targets. Infected targets sport minor alterations to their bodies. **The reason for their atrocious acts is to create a world of peace, which according to their believe is void of individual free will. This is however revealed to be a ruse when the Queen aimed to destroy all life forms by eliminating intelligences and free will. *When entities are being manipulated by Kugutsu, a sound effect of Hedorah from the Godzilla franchise can be heard. Ultraman R/B Makoto Aizen (Cereza) summons Bezelb using his Gyro to cause destruction in Ayaka City. However, this was all just a setup so that he could transform into Ultraman Orb Dark and defeat it, and improve his public image. Unfortunately for him, Rosso and Blu show up and defeat the Bezelb using a combination of their powers before Orb Dark is able to, upsetting him. Data |-| 2= :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 50 m *Weight: 400 kg ~ 40,000 t *Origin: Unknown, base of operation is in Planet Zain :;Powers and Weapons *Wings: Bezelbs possess a pair of wings which allow them to fly. *Burrowing: Bezelbs can tunnel underground, which is also ideal for ambush. *Arm Blades: Bezelbs have long blades perturbing from their forearms. *Tail Stinger: The Bezelb have stingers on their tails that they use to inject the Kugutsu. ** : Poisons that the Bezelbs carry in their extendable, scorpion-like tails, which is their main weapon. Once injected, the victims would be subdued into fighting against each other or manipulated under their own will. The only cure for it seems to a seed from the tree of life of Planet Kanon. Even Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Rect does not work well on it, only removing their trance instead of the poison. ***Manipulation: Through the Kugutsu, the Bezelbs can control their victims. Some were able to retain their mind, such as Juggler despite lacking total control over his action. * : Bezelbs can launch a destructive spheres of energy from between their pincers. On occasional, it is strong enough to leave the Ultras untransformed back into their hosts. *Red Lightning Ray: Bezelbs are capable of firing a red lightning ray out of the point on their head. *Energy Ropes: Smaller Bezelbs demonstrated the ability to unleash energy ropes, doing so under Psychi's orders to grab the Tree of Life's fruit before the War God eliminated them. :;Weakness As shown in episode 4 of THE ORIGIN SAGA, they are weak against bright and intense light such as the light from Shin Asuka's Reflasher. It can cause them to be reduced to particles and disappear. Videotogif_2016.12.26_11.05.50.gif|Wings Bezelb Burrow.png|Burrowing Videotogif_2017.01.09_22.46.39.gif|Arm Blades Videotogif_2016.12.26_10.59.48.gif|Tail Stinger BezelbBall.png|Bomber Inferno BEB.png|Red Lightning Ray BezelbStrings.png|Energy Ropes - Queen= Queen Bezelb 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Planet Kanon's tree of life :;Powers and Weapons *Colony Manipulation: As with all colonial insects, the Queen Bezelb's title as her own kind's ruler allows her to command her underlings to her own liking. Ironically, she follows the orders of Psychi via his spiritual resonation. When a victim is infected with the poison, she can force her underlings to control their victims or rather, hijacking control of said victim from them if their infecteor dies. *Arm Blades: Queen Bezelb has long blades perturbing from its forearms. * : Poisons that the Bezelbs carry. Its poison is enough to infect the Ultras, including the War God. The only cure for it seems to be a seed from the Tree of Life. *Self Mutation: The Queen Bezelb can mutate itself to suit the situation, whether it is to grow more armored plating or take a more upright position. *Red Lightning: The Queen Bezelb can release red lightning from both its arm blades and its eyes. *Shoulder Tendrils: The Queen Bezelb has two worm-like extendable tendrils underneath its shoulder blades. *Electric Shock: The Queen Bezelb is able to release electricity from her claws at close range to shock enemies. *Durability: The Queen has very high durability, it can withstand a barrage of tank fire where its lesser troops died and shrug off the attacks of Ultraman Orb, Gaia and Agul without much trouble. Oddly, it fell to Jugglus Juggler's Serpent-Hearted Blade. QBEyeBeam.png|Red Lightning QBT.png|Shoulder Tendrils QBES.png|Electric Shock }} Victims Alien_Rurin.png|Morks Kugutsu_King_Guesra.png|Kugutsu King Guesra Kugutsu_Arstron.png|Kugutsu Arstron IMG_0324.jpeg|Kugutsu Bemstar (x2) Orbtos_03_07_4.jpg|Kugutsu Birdon N-4348-03.jpg|Jugglus Juggler C30qR0ZUcAIISTc.jpg|Kugutsu Vakishim Velo_vs_cosmos.jpg|Kugutsu Verokron Ikusagami_infected.jpg|War God Gallery Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Bezelb.png Bezelb_Profile.png IMG 4207.jpeg IMG 4206.JPG Bezelb v Gaia.png Bezelb v Gaia and Orb.png Bezelbs.png yjy.png|Bezelb attacking Orb with its Energy Ball hgjkhgj.png|Orb getting hit by the Energy Ball orb-saga-09-1.jpg C7HicxhV0AQ-DkS.jpg Ultraman R/B OrbDark(VS)BezelbShot1.jpeg BezelbAppears.jpeg BezelbVOrbDarkShot2.jpeg 7B015A6D-958B-430C-AE85-7A321586B0E6.jpeg RossoBlu(Vs)Bezelb.jpeg RossoVSBezelb.jpeg RossoVSBezelbShot2.jpeg BezelbFlying.jpeg 0E6726A2-57E3-4F6E-9577-39479C2F3DD1.jpeg|Bezelb's end References id:Bezelb Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:First Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju